


dream of a white winter with me

by Astral_Bees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas oneshot, Dreamhunter, F/F, Fluff, God - Freeform, I think?, Just a short little thing, Nightmares, Oneshot, Well - Freeform, alex donna and patience are mentioned, and a little plush rabbit, and they go to the bunker with everyone for actual christmas day, because my brain shut off, but kaia got claire a pretty pocket knife, didn't include this in the actual fic, i just didn't write any of that, i love them, sorry :), technically the day before christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: it's the day before christmas and kaia is finally back home
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	dream of a white winter with me

Kaia startled awake. The room was dark, and the air smelled cold, but she was safe. She knew she was safe. A gentle sound broke through the heavy silence and Kaia looked over at Claire, asleep on the ground. She smiled softly, her pulse returning to normal, and slipped out of bed. Lying next to Claire on the floor of the room, Kaia brushed a piece of hair off of her face.

She couldn’t help but notice how peaceful Claire looked. With the dark obscuring most of the room and sleep blanketing her, Claire seemed at ease. It was nice. It didn’t feel like the world could end at any moment, when she looked calm.

Mumbling lightly, Claire asked, “What are you doing up?”

Her voice was thick with sleep and Kaia’s smile grew just a little bit. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Claire’s cheek.

“Bad dream.”

“Oh,” her voice began to clear, worry taking over. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I woke up.”

Claire wrapped an arm around Kaia, draping the blanket over the both of them. Pressing a kiss to Kaia’s temple, she set her head back down on her pillow.

The cold in the room faded as the body warmth took over. Kaia could feel sleep creeping up on her once again and she didn’t fight it when it came for her. She was safe. In Claire’s arms, she was safe.

Soft light filled the room, rousing Kaia from her dreamless sleep. She tried to pull herself closer to Claire, but she was alone. Cracking her eyes open, she saw that it truly was just her. Taking a moment to wake up, Kaia stretched and heard a voice on the other side of the bedroom door. A second later, a knock sounded, and Jody’s voice reached out to her.

“Kaia, are you awake in there? We’re heading out.”

Hurrying to her feet, Kaia stumbled on her way to the door. She managed to open it in time, catching Jody as she turned to head down the hall.

“Are you going on a hunt?” Her words came out in a flurry of excitement and nerves.

Jody nodded, smiling at her. “Yeah, nothing too big. Vamp nest, we think. But you should stay here. I just wanted you to know that we were going.”

“No! No, I’ll come with you.”

“Yeah? Claire’s staying home.”

A warm blush coated Kaia’s cheeks and she broke eye contact with Jody. “Oh, um,” she fell silent for a second, trying to stamp down the growing flutter in her chest. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I should stay here.”

Jody patted Kaia’s arm and turned to go, but the smile on her face made Kaia’s blush bloom further.

.

As the door shut behind Jody, Donna, Alex, and Patience, the house became all too still. But the overpowering stillness didn’t last long, because Claire was up and off the couch in an instant. Kaia watched as she rushed into another room, not sure what was happening.

Waiting for Claire, Kaia picked up one of the numerous snow globes Donna had set up on the mantle. She shook it and watched as the snow drifted back down to the bottom. The sight of it carried her mind to the last Christmas she’d had, trapped in that other world. Everything had been dark and though she’d wished it had been snow falling from the sky, it was always ash. It had only been her and her double, in a world that wanted them dead. Christmas wasn’t even an afterthought when she had been there. She hadn’t really realized Christmas had been upon them until it had passed. It was simply there and gone without so much as a whisper.

The memory clung to her skin, but it didn’t burn the way it had only months earlier. Her time with Claire and everyone had caused some of the fear and pain to fade. It wasn’t gone. She wasn’t sure it would ever truly be gone. But it was better. And that was what she needed. To know things could get better.

Claire returned, pulling her from her thoughts and when Kaia glanced over at her, she saw a wrapped box in her hands.

“What is that?” Kaia asked, even though it was obvious.

“It’s your present,” Claire replied, looking away. Her tone was soft and slightly bashful.

“But…” she stopped herself and started over, staring down at the box now resting in her hands. “But Christmas isn’t til tomorrow.”

“I know, I… wanted it to be just us.”

Smiling down at the present, Kaia ran her fingers over the wrapping paper. The small red stars shone in the light and when she pulled her fingers away from them, she noticed a little card stuck to the top of the box.

Kaia sat on the arm of the couch, pulling the card from under the ribbon and started to open the envelope. Slipping it out, she spared a small look at Claire. Her face was painted with nerves and Kaia felt the flutter in her chest return. Reading what Claire had written, her heart picked up its pace and a wide grin took over her expression.

Meeting Claire’s eyes, Kaia hesitantly said, “You… You love me?”

An awkward laugh escaped Claire as she reached for Kaia’s hand. Their fingers interlocking, Claire took a deep breath. “Yeah, I love you, Kaia.”

The words embedded themselves in Kaia’s head, creating an echo. She was certain in that moment that she would always remember the way they sounded. The flow and the beauty to a single sentence. A sentence that she’d been waiting to hear. A sentence she never thought she would get to hear.

“I love you too.”

Relief emanated from Claire and while her shoulders relaxed, Kaia leaned forward and placed her free hand on Claire’s cheek. Gazing into each other’s eyes, Kaia smiled and met Claire in a sweet kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and all she knew was Claire. It was like her senses were drowning in the girl. The kiss lasted, stealing seconds on seconds from them. There was something perfect about it. The way they fit together. The way Claire moved. Her hand buried in Kaia’s hair.

When they pulled away from each other, it took Kaia a second to return to herself. After she opened her eyes, regaining some semblance of composure, she lifted the box between them. “Should I…?”

“Yeah, yeah… definitely.”

Unwrapping the present, Kaia found a light blue camera and a notebook resting inside. She turned the camera over in her hands and smiled warmly at Claire. “Thank you.”

“The notebook is supposed to be a dream journal and I thought maybe it could help you with your…” Claire made a vague hand gesture instead of finishing her sentence, but Kaia understood. Her nightmares. Maybe it could help with her nightmares. She stared down at the constellations shining against the black of the notebook’s cover. Her dreams had always been something that haunted her, but she’d never thought about preserving them. She’d never wanted to keep them around any longer than she had to. But… Maybe the journal wasn’t about preserving them, maybe it was about getting them out of her. Preserving herself instead.

Turning back to Claire, she asked, “And the camera?”

“Right! That is to help you remember what’s real.”

Kaia’s smile grew and a blush bloomed on her cheeks. “Oh…”

“Good oh?”

“Yeah,” Kaia replied, gently squeezing Claire’s hand. “really good.”

Setting the notebook down beside her on the couch, Kaia held the camera up to her eye. Aiming at Claire, she backed up a bit to get a good shot of her.

“Oh no you don’t!” Claire said, realizing what was happening. She lifted her hand in front of her face as Kaia was getting ready to take her picture. Laughter bubbled out of her as she spoke again. “I didn’t think you would turn on me so quickly.”

“Come on, you said it was so I could remember what’s real. And I want to remember you.” Kaia didn’t wait for Claire to lower her arm to take the picture, but she made sure to get another one once she had put her hand down. There were two Claire’s in the pictures. The first Claire. The Claire that the world knew, obscured and hidden. And then there was the second Claire. The Claire that no one got to know unless they stuck around. The Claire who's smile was bright enough to blot out the sun. And Kaia was lucky enough to be in love with both versions of her. To love every side of Claire Novak. And to know Claire loved her right back.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holiday season !! hope u enjoyed !! have a great day and stay safe <3


End file.
